


#NotMyBruceWayne

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Inizia tutto con una fotografia che è stata scattata da Jimmy e che è finita in mano di Twitter





	#NotMyBruceWayne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [#NotMyBruceWayne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705793) by [Mitskirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise)



> il prompt usato per il COW-T è falling asleep against someone's shoulder

Inizia tutto con una fotografia, scattata probabilmente da Jimmy, mentre nessuno guarda.   
  
E Clark non può nemmeno essere così tanto arrabbiato con lui, perché, beh, capisce che da occhi esterni non è un male avere una foto del genere, o vendere una foto del genere, di Bruce Wayne, anche se la foto raffigura un tuo amico.  
  
Inizia tutto così, però e Clark non può che accarezzarsi il ponte del naso, ancora e ancora e cercare di respirare profondamente e sperare di non avere Jimmy tra le mani, perché non è una cosa carina da fare ma... Adesso ha lui mal di testa, mentre sente il suo cellulare vibrare con prepotenza e illuminarsi, a causa dele menzioni sui social network e dei commenti che continua a ricevere. Prima di ieri Clark aveva tre amici -no, aspetta. Lui ha ancora tre amici, solo che prima aveva tre amici che non gli scrivevano mai e il suo cellulare lo usava per guardare foto di gattini in santa pace. Adesso non si è potuto nemmeno avvicinare al suo smarthphone e forse dovrebbe andarsene alla fattoria, da Ma', per cercare di respirare un po', senza che nessuno gli desse fastidio. Solo che -Conner gli ha mandato un messaggio chiedendogli se adesso può finalmente chiamare Bruce papà e questo è davvero spaventoso e Clark non ha la forza e il coraggio di avere questa conversazione.  
  
Ma inizia tutto in questo modo.  
  
Bruce sta lavorando davvero troppo. C'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa, un caso che sembra essere un pochino più difficile degli altri, oppure un criminale che gli dà grattacapi per le sfumature di grigio in cui si trova, oppure la Justice League che continua a chiamarlo per i motivi più disparati, oppure Tim, che sembra essere l'unico trai suoi figli che non si vuole aprire al mondo, e gli sta appiccicato alla gamba. Clark non sa esattamente che cosa stia succedendo, ma sa che Bruce sta lavorando davvero tanto, che si sta portando al limite, per qualche ragione e che non sembra star parlando con nessuno di che cosa lo preoccupa. Sa che Bruce non ha il senso del limite, non lo ha mai avuto, è uno dei suoi fascini, e sa anche che Bruce non chiederà mai una mano, perché è troppo orgoglioso, e perché è troppo se stesso per poter ammettere di avere dei limiti. Clark si è offerto di ascoltarlo parlare di qualsiasi cosa che lo tormenti così tanto. Perché è questo quello che fa Clark normalmente. E anche perché è un bene ricordare a Bruce che non è mai solo.  
  
Ma Bruce è, beh, _Bruce_ , e quindi tutto quello che Clark ha da dirgli gli entra da un orecchio e gli esce sempre dall'altro. _E quindi_ le sue parole sono state abbastanza vane. E Bruce ha continuato a lavorare fino allo stremo, senza far notare niente a nessuno che non fosse Alfred, o forse, certo, Dick. Bruce ha sempre mal di testa, deve essere sicuramente cronico, ma riesce a concentrarsi su più cose, che è stato il suo modo di ribattere contro ogni argomento che Clark ha da portargli. Secondo Bruce questo dovrebbe migliorare le cose. Non le migliora.  
  
Ha continuato a presentarsi alle Wayne Enterprises e poi, la notte, per le strade di Gotham e durante i crepuscoli, ogni giorno, a una diversa Justice League. E Clark, che già con il suo lavoro da giornalista e la sua vita da falso uomo single sulla quarantina è stanco a prendere il caffè dall'altra parte dell'ufficio può dire di essere almeno un pochino preoccupato. Anche perché è Bruce il motivo per cui lui finge di essere un uomo single a Metropolis. E vorrebbe incontrarlo un pochino più a lungo, mettendo da parte quei fugaci incontri alla fine del crepuscolo o poco prima dell'alba. Vorrebbe passare un pochino più di tempo con Bruce, vorrebbe potersi sdraiare accanto a lui, in un letto e finalmente vederlo dormire, con gli occhi chiusi e quell'espressione che non è tesa, che non è arrabbiata. Vorrebbe poterlo abbracciare ed essere sicuro di fargli sapere che è al sicuro. Avrebbe voluto. Nella speranza che il suo desiderio egoistico di tenerlo un pochino di più con lui, facesse bene anche a Bruce. I desideri rimangono desideri.  
  
Ma Bruce continuava a lavorare tanto e Clark continuava a far finta di non essere il suo -qualcosa. A pensarci bene, non è che hanno parlato di che cosa sono. Uhm.   
  
Ecco. Sì. Direbbe che davvero tutto inizierebbe in questo. Le premesse dell'inizio e quello che ha portato a quella fotografia, almeno.   
  
Erano a un ricevimento. Ed era un puro caso che Clark si trovasse lì, perché, uno, non era un ricevimento alla Mansione Wayne e nessuno dei ragazzi di Bruce si era dovuto quindi presentare, anche se Tim e Cassandra erano lì, vestiti di tutto punto, per mantenere le apparenze, per quello che dicevano tra loro, e per dare scuse per non essere lì ai loro fratelli, quando qualcuno chiedeva per loro. Clark era lì come addetto stampa. O forse, è meglio dire che era lì come più uno di Lois, che detesta andare a questi ricevimenti da sola. Perché, ugh, dice che gli uomini sono disgustosi e che ogni tanto ha bisogno di un'isola a cui afferrarsi. E Clark doveva essere la sua isola, una specie di piccola oasi in cui riposarsi, tra un'intervista strappa e un'altra. Lois e Jimmy sembravano danzare per tutta la sal. E a Clark piace pensare che avrebbe fatto un lavoro migliore come supporto emotivo di Lois se, mentre era sicuro di aver sentito Tim dire che Duke ha la diarrea, non avesse visto Bruce così distante, chiedere scusa e allontanarsi dalla sala.  
  
Bruce non si è mai allontanato da nessuna sala, non importa quanto le persone potessero essere insopportabili, non importa quanto si sentisse male e non importa nemmeno quanto poco lui volesse trovarsi lì. Non era lì per un lavoro da Batman, Clark ne era abbastanza sicuro, per questo lo aveva seguito senza nemmeno pensarci, con un bicchiere di champagne che non aveva nemmeno toccato in mano e l'obiettivo di stare un po' di tempo insieme, neanche fosse stato richiamato da Bruce.   
  
Aveva sorriso a una signora, quando era arrivato al corridoio in cui si trovava Bruce, girando su se stesso e poi tornando a puntare al suo bersaglio. Bruce stava in piedi in mezzo al corridoio a guardare fuori dalla finestra, come se fosse stato incantato, o ipnotizzato dalla luce della luna. Doveva avere un mal di testa più intenso del solito. Clark si era messo in piedi, proprio accanto a lui, senza nemmeno guardarlo, mentre entrambi erano affacciati alla finestra e -Clark forse ha le idee un pochino confuse. Non era importante quello che avevano davanti, è abbastanza sincero. Voleva solo essere sicuro che Bruce non stesse facendo cose auto-distruttive, e passare un po' di tempo con lui. Non chiedeva poi così tanto, crede.  
  
Non sa quanto tempo fosse passato da quando lui è arrivato a quando la foto è stata scattata. Sa che a un certo punto, il bicchiere tra le mani di Bruce è caduto sul davanzale della finestra e che la sua testa di è posata sulla spalla di Clark, che ha lanciato uno sguardo verso di lui e ha riso piano, perché, ugh, Bruce si è addormentato in piedi. Non succede soltanto alle giraffe? Quindi aveva posato il suo bicchiere ancora pieno di champagne sul davanzale della finestra e aveva scosso un pochino la testa.  
  
Gli aveva cinto il corpo, per essere sicuro che non cadesse per terra e poi, quando era finalmente riuscito a vedere il viso sereno, senza nessuna ruga, senza nessuna preoccupazione, gli era salito un sentimento caldo al petto e non aveva potuto fare altro se non abbassare un pochino il mento e baciare i capelli di Bruce. È abbastanza forte da prenderlo in braccio e portarlo a casa, senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Ma non è quello che ha fatto. Ha tenuto il naso trai suoi capelli, lo ha sostenuto tra le sue braccia, ha sperato, egoisticamente di rimanere così un pochino più a lungo, prima di chiamare Tim e Cassandra.   
  
In quel momento è stata scattata la foto incriminante. Mentre Clark teneva il naso trai capelli di Bruce e Bruce teneva gli occhi chiusi e quell'espressione così serena che Clark terrebbe la foto solo per quello.  
  
Ma niente di tutto questo avrebbe avuto importanza, se non ci fosse dell'altro. Clark guarda di nuovo il suo cellulare illuminarsi e si passa la mano sul viso. E con Bruce c'è sempre dell'altro.  
  
  
  
  
Un Tweet. Un semplice Tweet che è stato pubblicato questa mattina alle 8.12 del mattino, menzionando @BruceWayneForReal e con la foto di cui Clark ha parlato poco fa. Ci sono Bruce e Clark, in un corridoio, praticamente abbracciati, con Clark in quella posa così imbarazzante che il solo pensiero che Bruce lo abbia visto gli fa venire il sangue alle orecchie, che gli diventano bollenti. È stato un Tweet da @TupacIsStillAliveInHonolulu che ha iniziato tutto questo delirio da cui Clark non sa come uscire. E, la verità, il delirio è partito da quel Tweet che, in meno di dieci minuti ha avuto centinaia e poi migliaia di retweet e tantissime risposte in cui si chiedeva chi fosse l'uomo misterioso che teneva tra le braccia lo scopolo d'oro di Gotham, che tutti i gothamiti adorano e che amano con tutto il loro cuore.   
  
Ed è uscita la biografia con vita, morte e miracoli di Clark Kent, da Smallville, uno dei giornalisti del Daily Planet, fornito da un account di Metropolis, che a quanto pare ha pronti temi su ogni abitante della città.  
  
Clark, ovviamente, di questo non aveva la più pallida idea, perché lui, ugh, stava lavorando. Con il suo caffè allungato con tantissima acqua calda, stava stropicciandosi gli occhi e cercando di non farsi investire, mentre andava a lavoro con la bicicletta. La verità è che, per essere un giornalista, Clark controlla davvero poco le notizie in tempo reale. Lui preferisce gli articoli approfonditi su un argomento, nella speranza di avere un'opinione a tutto tondo che... non è questo il punto, vero? Beh. Visto che nessuno lo chiama mai e visto che di solito nessuno cerca i suoi consigli da cellulare, Clark lo teneva in modalità aereo e, anche se non lo avesse fatto, nessuno lo aveva ancora menzionato, nemmeno l'account che aveva dato la sua biografia.   
  
Quindi si è potuto bere il suo caffè con calma, macchiarsi la maglietta a scacchi e prendere l'ascensore, sbadigliare e pensare che questo potrebbe essere un martedì come ce ne sono stati tanti nella sua vita. Ha avuto davvero l'opportunità di pensarlo. E lui è Superman. Ha davvero sperato che tutto andasse bene e che fosse normale. _E lui è Superman._  
  
Il grande problema che sorge nel web, prima su Twitter, che sembra essere il nido di tutti quanti i mali, e poi su Tumblr, Facebook, Instagram, e ogni altro social di cui adesso Clark non ricorda l'esistenza, è che Clark Kent non è originario di Gotham. O che non ha deciso di vivere a Gotham in un certo momento della sua vita. Il Twitter di Gotham è famoso per i suoi meme sui clown e perché adora davvero tanto la sua famiglia di miliardari, perché sono stupidi, sono da proteggere e quando Bruce Wayne ha adottato per la prima volta un bambino, Dick, tutti loro avevano pensato che sarebbe stato un disastro, ma le foto che erano arrivate dopo, con quel bambino con le orecchiette da Mickey Mouse, sulle spalle di Bruce, oppure Bruce Wayne sui social che scriveva con un pochino troppa punteggiatura e troppe emoticon "Adoro essere un padre <3" era stato così adorabile che non erano non riusciti ad affezionarsi alla rinascente famiglia Wayne.  
  
Ci sono meme che fanno abbastanza ridere alle persone che conoscono Bruce. Bruce Wayne che è il sex symbol, o almeno così dicono, divulgatore di cultura e uomo da proteggere perché ha sofferto tanto ma è rimasto così puro, così doce, così reale. È cresciuto sotto i riflettori, ha fatto stupidaggini, forse, ma mai con cattiveria, non ha mai infangato il nome dei suoi genitori e vive una vita da persona buona. E se lui non sa da che cosa si deve proteggere, allora lo sa internet. E lo proteggeranno loro.  
  
Gotham è davvero una città in cui basta poco per essere amati. L'asticella è abbastanza bassa e sembra che tutti quanti li abbiano delusi così tanto da aver bisogno di un simbolo da poter adorare, almeno per praticare un po' di amor proprio attraverso gli altri.  
  
Clark conosce queste particolarità dell'internet gothamita un pochino perché i temi principali della città sono i suoi criminali, Bruce Wayne e stranamente anche la salsa barbecue, che a Gotham non sembra trovare un vero e proprio senso. Kara e Conner adorano leggere i meme sulla salsa barbecue e gliene mandano alcuni, a volte, quando si ricordano che anche Clark ha un telefono. Ma, una delle cose che i gothamiti non hanno è fiducia nelle altre città e, infatti, una delle prime risposte al tweet con la foto di Bruce e Clark è stata: "Uno di Metropolis? Meglio che stia lontano da Bruce." Cosa che ha invece acceso gli animi dei ragazzi di Metropolis, che hanno chiesto il perché di questa frase.  
  
"Forse avete complessi d'inferiorità?" ha twittato Indigo654 seguendo un thread sul perché i gothamiti sono le persone più xenofobe del paese, cosa che è stata immediatamente smentita da JuliaWayne647 che ha invece dimostrato che a Gotham ci potranno anche essere i crimini più violenti, ma che si sono registrati meno crimini d'odio, meno femminicidi e sicuramente meno discriminazione in generale, perché, ugh, i gothamiti hanno chiaro che il vero problema della società moderna sono i ricchi, certamente non le persone con una pelle diversa. "Certamente a Gotham non discriminiamo solo perché voi di Metropolis avete la pelle grassa per colpa della salsa barbecue." "Vi accetteremo, se solo lasciaste in pace tutti quanti noi." E, a questo thread, la risposta è stata, da parte di CantTouchThis: "Divertente come diciate che sapete che la vera piaga della società sono i ricchi e state qui a difendere un uomo bianco lol." E questo ha solo alimentato la discussione ancora di più perché: "Bruce Wayne è ebreo aschenazito so jot that down." E tanti altri tweet che Clark non ha voluto continuare a leggere.  
  
La verità è che, in poche ora, martedì mattina è diventato il momento di uno scoppio di una guerra tra Gotham e Metropolis e Clark non sapeva nemmeno di essere al centro di questa discussione.  
  
Almeno. Non lo sapeva finché non è arrivata una menzione da parte di @BruceWayneForReal, alle 11 e 45 del mattino, momento in cui, probabilmente, Bruce si è appena svegliato. E aveva risposto a quel tweet originale di qualche ora prima che gli chiedeva come? E, la risposta di Bruce, semplice, che sembra essere stata molto poco pensata è stata: "Mi ha cantato How Deep is Your Love dei Bee Gees e io non ho resistito."  
  
Clark, a ricevere la notifica aggrotta le sopracciglia ed entra nel hashtag che avevano creato in occasione #NotWithMyBruceWayne, che era entrato nelle tendenze del momento. E dopo quel momento non smette più di ricevere altre notifiche, dei tweet più disparati.  
  
  
  
  
Parte una challange. La How Deep is Your Love Challange, lanciata da un utente su Instagram, che ha detto, nei primi dieci secondi dela sua storia che: "Beh, sappiamo che Bruce Wayne è il nostro principe bianco e bi. E sappiamo anche che basta cantargli i Bee Gees per sedurlo. E io ho sempre voluto sedurre Bruce Wayne, perché, dai, è proprio un gran bel pezzo d'uomo. E quindi io dire, ehi, proviamoci." E poi, nella seconda parte della sua storia, insieme all'hashtag, ha nominato, o taggato, o come si dice, Bruce su Instagram, che, probabilmente molto divertito dalla situazione, ha iniziato a condividere ogni storia in cui lo nominavano sul suo profilo Instagram, dicendo loro quanto onorato e colpito fosse dalle doti canore dei suoi corteggiatori. Mi piace particolarmente questa performance qui! Oppure menzionava Clark e diceva che quella persona era riuscita a cantare meglio di lui, che forse lo avrebbe lasciato per lei. Doveva starsi divertendo davvero tanto.  
  
Sicuramente più di quanto si stia divertendo Clark, che guarda i video con una mano sul viso e nascosto, dietro il suo computer, per non essere visto da nessuno.  
  
La disputa tra Gotham e Metropolis continua, per qualche ragione. Una delle cose che vengono più dette all'inizio della challange è: "Per salvare Bruce Wayne da un contadino di Metropolis!" E c'è chi canta solamente il ritornello, c'è anche chi canta tutta la canzone. Un ragazzo ha detto: "Ti prego, Bruce, rimani qui a Gotham e sposa me."  
  
E Clark non può che immaginare la risata appena accennata sul viso di Bruce, mentre legge tutti questi messaggi, e vede tutti questi video, e legge tutti i tweet che lui -che loro hanno causato. Con quella foto che Clark guarda, ogni tanto, sentendo di star arrossendo più di quanto sia giusto che arrossisca. Perché lui e Bruce stanno insieme da quasi un mese e fanno cose del genere e sanno che sanno di star facendo cose del genere. Quindi. Ecco. Non dovrebbe essere poi così imbarazzante. Deve solo informare la sua faccia che tutto questo è normale e che è una delle cose che succedono se decidi di uscire con Bruce Wayne.   
  
Il cellulare di Clark sospira nello stesso momento in cui il suo cellulare si illumina per l'ennesima volta, ma c'è il nome di Conner, questa volta nella notifica, o almeno, è il nome di Conner su Instagram e Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, prendendo il cellulare in mano, e apre la notifica e già se lo sente che non vuole vedere questo video, già se lo sente che Conner ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare, quindi prova a prepararsi il più possibile per qualsiasi cosa sia. Solo che non è pronto lo stesso a quello che fa Conner.   
  
E quindi eccolo, nel suo video su Instagram, con la sua giacca di pelle nera e con il suo solito sorriso, l'hashtag della challange in alto a destra e lui che si toglie gli occhiali tondi e da sole, mentre dichiara: "Mio padre mi ha dato il permesso di chiamare papi anche te." E poi fa l'occhiolino e Clark sbarra gli occhi, mentre Conner inizia a stonare How Deep is Your Love a squarciagola mentre una Kara dietro il cellulare inizia a ridere perdendo quasi il fiato e Conner si acciglia, perché dovrebbe essere una professionista, non una ragazzina che arriva a caso e gli rovina il video. Il tutto finisce con Conner che corre verso Kara e borbotta: "Sì, però avevi detto che ce la facevi. Avevi detto che non avresti riso."  
  
Quello che non sta ridendo è Clark. Tim -Tim Drake il bambino di Bruce, che Clark ha visto proprio ieri, ha già condiviso il video di Conner con sopra scritto: "Come ti sentiresti se chiamassi io tuo padre, papi? #unpodirispetto" Al quale Conner, senza perdere tempo ha già risposto. "Né tu né i tuoi fratelli riuscireste a farlo, perché siete solo una famiglia di frigidi."  
  
Cosa che ha portato a questo video in cui Jason Todd (Jason Todd!) si è fatto un video in cui dice: "Ehi, papi, tuo figlio pensa che noi Wayne non sappiamo niente del daddy kink e roba del genere. Vuoi insegnarmelo tu?" E questo è davvero troppo. Clark blocca il cellulare, si copre il viso con le mani e cerca di respirare e non pensare più a queste... hanno davvero esagerato. Hanno oltrepassato ogni limite.   
  
E hanno anche iniziato una nuova challange, che non è per forza parallela con quella di prima e che sta facendo diventare matto Clark. Si chiama Call Your Daddy. E adesso tutti quanti hanno iniziato a chiamare Bruce papi. Papi chulo. Qualcuno gli ha chiesto di sculacciarli.   
  
Clark non può vivere in questo modo.  
  
  
  
  
L'unica cosa che può fare Clark adesso, l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente per dimenticarsi di tutta questa faccenda online è... uhm, scoprire chi è stato a far partire tutto. Chi ha scattato la foto. E questo non è davvero un modo per dimenticare quello che sta succedendo, ma, almeno è un modo per tenere la mente occupata. È meglio di non riuscire a concentrarsi sul suo articolo di giornale e cercare di non incontrare Lois, che lo sta rincorrendo dappertutto e che gli vuole parlare, probabilmente perché vuole prenderlo in giro e chiedergli da quando in qua sta uscendo con un miliardario e da quando in qua un miliardario farebbe uscire una persona che ama con le camice a quadri.   
  
Clark non vuole essere preso in giro e non gli va nemmeno di parlare della sua storia con Bruce Wayne, per un semplice motivo: perché non sa nemmeno lui che cosa dovrebbe dire in proposito. Lui e Bruce non hanno mai veramente parlato. È semplicemente successo che un giorno, dopo una missione, Bruce fosse uscito particolarmente ferito e che Clark non aveva capito perché non gli aveva mai parlato di tutto il dolore che doveva sopportare, e Clark lo aveva sentito, da solo, cercare di rattoppare tutto quello che doveva rattopparsi con quello che aveva, senza che nessun membro della Lega se ne rendesse conto. Ma non era stato abbastanza silenzioso perché Clark non lo sentisse.  
  
Ci pensa spesso, a quella sera. Perché Bruce è sempre molto accorto. Si muove in punta di piedi, non fa un sorriso se prima non ha pensato a come sorridere, prova a comunicare il più possibile senza parole e si chiede -forse, Clark non è sicuro, ma forse, quella vota, Bruce non voleva stare da solo, mentre si leccava le ferite, come un gatto. E deve dire che questa è la dichiarazione di fiducia più grande che Bruce avesse potuto fargli.   
  
Quella sera -Clark ci pensa, mentre tormenta il tappo della penna, muovendola da una parte e dall'altra. Spera che nessuno venga a chiedergli niente. Ma, alla fine, ancora, Clark ha soltanto tre amici e Diana deve aver già parlato con Bruce e Jimmy deve già saper tutto e Lois... Lois un pochino lo preoccupa.   
  
Quella sera di un mese fa, Clark ha sentito un sussulto da parte di Bruce ed è corso verso la stanza in cui si trovava. Era sporco di sangue. Questo lo ricorda. La sua pelle pallida era macchiata di sangue rosso vivido e anche rosso scuro e solidificato sula sua pelle e il suo casco, la maschera che indossa, lo aveva posato accanto a lui, mentre Bruce teneva i muscoli tesi, cercando di posare una garza sul fianco, con lo sguardo concentrato e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. Di solito, Clark ha visto Bruce in una posizione di forza. Bruce come Batman, che non prova dolore, prova solo determinazione. Bruce come Bruce Wayne, che sorride, mentre beve bicchieri di champagne. Bruce che è un'idea e non una persona, che non è raggiungibile, ma non è neanche battibile. Ma in quel momento, in quella frazione di secondo, prima che Bruce alzasse lo sguardo verso di lui, Bruce era così umano, così fragile, da fargli venire voglia di prenderlo tra le sue braccia e proteggerlo da ogni male, proteggerlo da ogni pericolo che avrebbe mai potuto minacciarlo.   
  
Bruce è umano. Bruce non ha poteri magici, non ha abilità aliene. Bruce è nato umano da una coppia di esseri umani. Bruce ha vissuto la sua vita cercando di diventare più forte ed è fragile. E Clark lo ha ricordato in quel momento, E in quel momento è corso verso Bruce, senza mettere freno alla sua velocità. Bruce ha alzato lo sguardo e i suoi occhi, leggermente allungati, con quel neo sotto l'occhio destro, sembrava essere scomparsi, mentre il sangue cercava di smettere di uscire dal suo corpo e si solidificava sulla sua pelle. Mentre dei piccoli lividi si andavano formando sottopelle.  
  
E Clark aveva posato la mano sul suo viso, lentamente, senza pensarci troppo. Aveva studiato lo stato in cui l'uomo sotto la maschera di Bruce Wayne e di Batman si trovava. Lo aveva sentito trattenere il respiro e poi cercare di liberare il viso, per controllare la garza sul fianco, senza rendersi conto che era la spalla quella che aveva iniziato a fargli male. Bruce è così silenzioso che di solito certe cose non le noti. Non è come i bambini che piangono nella speranza di far capire che stanno male. È più come un gatto, che si nasconde quando pensa di stare male. E allora Clark ha posato di nuovo, più dolcemente una mano sul suo viso, avvicinando il suo stesso viso al'orecchio di lui e poi posando le labbra sulla guancia di Bruce.  
  
Non ci aveva pensato. In quel momento non aveva pensato. Aveva solo agito. E non hanno parlato. Quando Bruce ha inclinato la testa e ha intrecciato le sue dita trai capelli di Clark, Clark ha semplicemente agito. Non hanno mai veramente parlato. Clark ha semplicemente abbassato la testa un pochino di più, per baciare Bruce e Bruce ha semplicemente risposto al suo bacio e non hanno parlato.   
  
Clark si morde il labbro inferiore e si chiede chi è stato in effetti a pubblicare quella foto. Il primo tweet, la sorgente di quella foto, sembrava essere una personcina di Gotham, che sicuramente non era stata invitata al ricevimento del giorno prima. La foto doveva essere stata mandata, per qualche motivo. Doveva essere stato qualcuno che si trovava insieme a loro nel corridoio a scattare la foto, e l'unica persona che gli viene in mente è la signora che ha salutato, ma è anche vero che quella signora non aveva con sé il cellulare, nemmeno un abito con delle tasche, per poter aver scattato lei la fotografia. Ha pensato immediatamente a Jim. Perché Jim si stava comportando in modo strano e perché non si era fatto vedere per tutta la giornata.  
  
Quando Clark alza lo sguardo e lo cerca, Jimmy abbassa lo sguardo e cerca di guardare da un'altra parte. E adesso che Clark si deve alzare e deve cercare di parlargli, perché, va bene, non importa se ha pubblicato lui la foto, vorrebbe solo sapere per quale motivo farlo. Jimmy di solito è discreto e di solito, prima di fare una cosa del genere, con chiunque sia la foto che ha scattato -lui chiede il permesso. Dice che l'immagine di una persona appartiene solo a quella persona. Allora si chiede per quale motivo una gentilezza simile non è stata data anche a lui.   
  
Vorrebbe solo capire. Perché fino ad ora non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo, non riesce a capire i motivi delle sue azioni.  
  
Ma, mentre si alza per parlare con Jim, il suo cellulare, di nuovo, e Clark abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo e cerca di riprendere in mano il suo cellulare. Una nuova notifica. Clark prende un respiro profondo. Ancora non ha capito come mai ancora non ha bloccato ogni notifica e perché non ha ancora disinstallato ogni app di social media che ha nel cellulare. Ma comunque. È abbastanza forte da poter sopportare un altro video di Conner che chiama Bruce papi e nemmeno nel modo buono. Come se potesse esserci qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa peggiore di Jason che gli ha mandato pubblicamente quel video.  
  
L'unica cosa peggiore che potrebbe esserci è dover affrontare Bruce in questo momento. Perché Clark non sa che cosa fare e sente di star morendo dall'imbarazzo, per un motivo o per un altro.  
  
Quindi prende un respiro profondo. Chiude gli occhi. Sblocca il cellulare. Hanno appena iniziato in diretta una campagna Salviamo Bruce Wayne dal Campagnolo. E Clark ricade seduto alla sua scrivania, mentre vede il viso di Julia Pennyworth iniziare una campagna aperta contro di lui come possibile partner di suo fratello. Le inquadrature non sono professionali. È una diretta di Julia con il suo cellulare, alla fine, mentre si trova alla Mansione Wayne. Ci sono tutti i ragazzi, con lei. C'è anche Alfred.   
  
Clark guarda la diretta, con una mano sulla fronte. Non ascolta una sola parola, anche perché sembra essere solo un modo che ha Julia per giocare coi suoi nipotini, per prendere in giro Bruce che, seduto al tavolo della colazione, con un cucchiaio in bocca, guarda la sua famiglia ridere dei possibili modi in cui si sarebbero potuti incontrare lui e Clark. Con Cassandra che impersona Bruce e non lascia che nessun altro lo possa impersonare, nemmeno Damian, che non fa altro che protestare, dicendo che se qualcuno avesse dovuto fare Bruce, allora quello sarebbe dovuto essere lui, che è uguale identico a lui. Cassandra lo ha semplicemente spinto via, facendo scoppiare a ridere sua zia Julia.  
  
È la diretta più caotica che lui abbia mai visto.   
  
È anche una delle dirette in cui tutta la famiglia Wayne si è incontrata e ci sono davvero tanti commenti in cui si parla del fatto che è bello vederli tutti uniti, è bello vederli così divertiti, mentre ridono e Damian è così cresciuto! Duke sembra più sereno, meno triste di quando ha fatto il suo debutto come Wayne, qualche mese fa. E stanno ridendo. E sembrano felici. Clark legge i commenti. Clark è interpretato proprio da Duke. C'è anche stata una discussione in diretta, su chi dovesse essere Clark. E Dick, preso alla sprovvista ha anche gridato: "Non puoi fare Clark!" A cui Duke ha risposto con un veemente: "Perché? Perché sono nero?" che ha fatto ridere tutta quanta la loro famiglia ancora una volta.  
  
Julia ha narrato, sedendosi vicino a Bruce, del possibile primo incontro di Bruce e Clark, quando sanno perfettamente come si sono incontrati. Julia racconta di un Clark a un ricevimento, che non riesce a ricordare dove si trova il bagno. Duke si porta una mano sulla fronte e sembra cercare qualcosa intorno a lui in una stanza vuota. Julia allora racconta di un Bruce Wayne che, con un bicchiere di champagne o di qualsiasi altra bevanda passeggia trai corridoi dell'enorme casa in cui si trovavano. Cassandra tira i capelli indietro e il suo bicchiere immaginario in una mano. Con l'altra mano, invece, si sposta i capelli all'indietro, nell'esatto momento in cui Julia descrive suo fratello come l'affascinante Bruce Wayne. Secondo questa storia, Bruce avrebbe indicato il bagno a Clark, che era rimasto così incantato, colpito dalla bellezza di lui (e Duke per questo si posa le mani sul petto e finge di cadere all'indietro), è caduto follemente ai suoi piedi.  
  
Clark li guarda. Scuote leggermente la testa. Sembrano essere così normali in questi video. Sembrano essere così felici.   
  
Julia quindi si gira verso Bruce, che ha appena finito di mangiare un pezzo di torta, a quanto pare. E gli chiede: "È andata così, vero?" E Bruce inclina un po' la testa e sembra essere scivolato perfettamente nella sua persona pubblica. Sorride.   
  
"Ma, in realtà, io e Clark ci siamo incontrati in un parco pubblico" risponde candidamente e Clark posa una mano sulle labbra a guardarlo e sorride un po'. È vero.   
  
Oh. È verissimo. Loro si sono incontrati in un parco pubblico di Gotham.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La challange How Deep is Your Love continua e nessuno sembra volersi arrendere nel dare lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham a un tipo di Smallville che adesso ha deciso di vivere nella città più brutta del mondo, cioè Metropolis.  
  
Però è piaciuta molto la storia che Bruce ha raccontato sul loro primo incontro e forse una piccolissima parte delle persone che ironicamente stavano andando contro Clark, si sono ricredute, perché "Bruce sembra essere davvero felice." E Clark vorrebbe poterlo dire con la stessa sicurezza che un gruppo di persone che Bruce lo hanno visto soltanto in televisione o sui social network, ma la verità è che Bruce non parla poi così tanto dei suoi sentimenti e l'unico indizio che ha su questa storia della felicità è che -la diretta degli Wayne era davvero molto carina.  
  
E i video di How Deep is Your Love sono moltiplicati, tanto che Bruce ha fatto una storia promettendo che ogni persona che avesse contribuito alla challange, taggandolo, avrebbe contribuito indirettamente alla donazione di un ente benefico a loro scelta. Bastava cantare e segnalare l'ente nella storia. Mancava solo questa, certo. C'è chi diceva che aveva bisogno di soldi personalmente e Clark non si sorprenderebbe di notizie di donazioni anonime alle persone. Bruce non sembra davvero avere nessuna coscienza dei soldi e della possibilità che i suoi soldi possano finire. Dice che ne ha così tanti che condividerli è il minimo che può fare.  
  
Clark tamburella le mani sulla scrivania e torna a guardare la foto che hanno fatto a lui e Bruce ieri. Ha dovuto attivare la modalità non disturbare del cellulare per poterlo usare senza distrarsi in continuazione e alza un pochino la luminosità, per poter vedere meglio le figure sua e di Bruce nella notte. In tutto questo, Bruce non gli ha ancora mandato nemmeno un messaggio e lui non sa come interpretare la cosa. Forse sta aspettando una qualche reazione da Clark. Forse invece ha solo dimenticato di scrivere. Non è realistica, la seconda opzione. Bruce è molto calmo, Bruce sa sempre quale deve essere la prossima mossa, Bruce una persona che pianifica. Che non abbia ancora contattato Clark deve voler dire qualcosa.  
  
Jimmy, finalmente, sembra voler parlare con Clark. Sta davanti alla sua scrivania, torturandosi le mani e con la testa bassa, come se stesse andando al patibolo. Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, blocca il cellulare e torna a guardare Jimmy, cercando di sembrare il più accomodante possibile. Perché, davvero, non è arrabbiato con lui. Non pensa di doverlo punire, non pensa che Jimmy abbia fatto qualcosa di così irreparabile. Solo che avrebbe voluto sapere il perché. E spaventare gli amici, quando poi ne ha così pochi, certamente non è il modo di fare di Clark.   
  
"Non sono stato io" esordisce Jimmy, continuando a torturarsi le mani. "Lo so che sembra stupido e lo so che sicuramente hai pensato che sono stato io, ma sono pronto a giurarti che quella foto non l'ho mandata a nessuno e che l'ho tenuta solo per poi fartela vedere e volevo chiederti il permesso. Poi Vicky Vale stava per arrivare nel corridoio e io non volevo che lei avesse l'esclusiva. Quindi ho provato a tenerla il più lontano possibile da te e Wayne. E poi, okay, certo, lo so che sembra non possibile e mi dispiace ma... te lo giuro, non sono stato io a mandare la foto a nessuno. Certamente non lo avrei nemmeno mandato a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto pubblicarlo su Twitter, perché ugh, Twitter è il covo dei mostri. E non ti avrei mai dato in pasto ai lupi. E quindi io..."  
  
Clark tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. "E chi aveva la foto?" chiede allora, lanciando un'occhiata al suo cellulare. "Per caso tu hai...?" Non ha nemmeno bisogno di finire la frase. Jimmy capisce immediatamente e alza un po' le sopracciglia, sorpreso, poi le aggrotta.  
  
Muove le mani davanti a lui, come se mostrandole potesse dimostrare la propria innocenza. "Ti giuro che non sono stato io e sono sicurissimo che la persona a cui ho dato la foto -te lo giuro che non credo che abbia pubblicato la foto" dice il più in fretta possibile, poi deglutisce. "Anche perché sembrava solo essere molto stanco e voleva essere sicuro che nessuno la divulgasse, quindi non so come sia successa tutta questa storia... e Conner che chiama papi Bruce Wayne è davvero imbarazzante. Soprattutto, sono molto felice che nessun gothamita abbia mandato una lettera scritta col sangue, devo dire che è abbastanza..."  
  
Clark assottiglia lo sguardo. "Per i messaggi con il sangue c'è ancora tempo" borbotta, passandosi una mano trai capelli. Sicuramente qualcuno arriverà. Alla fine, si tratta di Gotham e, sia come Bruce Wayne che come Batman, Bruce riesce ad attirare molte personalità che si affezionano a lui come idea. È uno dei suoi fascini e anche una delle sue croci, come dicono i cattolici. "È stato Bruce però a chiederti la foto, vero?" chiede a Jimmy, cercando di concentrarsi su di lui.  
  
Jimmy scolla le spalle e fa una smorfia con le labbra. "È stato suo padre. Il maggiordomo" risponde, abbassando lo sguardo."Pennyworth?" E poi non c'è molto altro da dire.  
  
Clark si morde la lingua e cerca di attivare le rotelle del suo cervello. Quindi è stato Alfred a chiedere la foto. E questa gli sembra essere una cosa strana, certo, ma non impossibile. Se Alfred aveva la foto, voleva dire che Bruce aveva la foto. Quindi annuisce lentamente e spera di non essere arrivato alla conclusione sbagliata.  
  
Il telefono di Clark si illumina di nuovo. Clark si passa una mano sul viso e chiude gli occhi. Non vuole vedere questa notifica, sicuramente. Non vede l'ora che tutta questa storia finisca. Ma ha la sensazione che l'unico modo che ha per dimenticarla, beh, è finire lui stesso questa storia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si muove nervosamente sul posto, prende un respiro profondo e non sa che cosa deve fare, ma allo stesso tempo sa perfettamente che cosa deve fare. Basta avere un po' di coraggio, anche se il coraggio di solito non dovrebbe funzionare per queste cose, ma va bene.   
  
Va. Bene. Lui comunque ce la può fare.  
  
Clark, in tutta la sua vita, ha avuto solo due partner. Lana e Lois. C'è stato qualcosa forse con Lex Luthor, ma non era certo niente di sano, niente che avrebbe voluto ricordare. Quello di cui Clark però è sicuro è che di solito ha lasciato che l'altro nella coppia facesse tutto quello che lui non sapeva fare. Lasciava che fosse l'altro a dargli una vita di coppia, lasciava che fosse l'altro a decidere che cosa fare, che cosa dire, che tipo di relazione dovessero avere ed è un po' un modo triste, egoista di vivere e muoversi, ma è anche vero che è l'unico che lui conosceva. Non ha mai preso veramente una decisione. Non sa come comportarsi con gli altri, perché gli sembra che tutti quanti vogliano qualcosa che è normale e che lui non ha.   
  
Clark Kent non è normale ed è questo quello che ha dovuto imparare a capire, prima di capire che cosa vuole in una relazione.  
  
Non è sicuro di quali e quanti siano i trascorsi di Bruce. Non sa quanto sia stato la persona, che comunque deve aver fatto qualcosa per avere quella fama da playboy e quanto invece fossero le voci che Bruce non ha fermato perché gli facevano comodo. Ma sa che Bruce è quel tipo di persona che forse non aspetta il modo che l'altro nella coppia decide di fare, ma sa anche che ha un linguaggio che non è fatto di parole, ma di gesti. Le sue relazioni non sono fatte di parole, ma di simboli ed è così difficile stargli dietro e così... E se quella foto l'avevano gli Wayne, è stata pubblicata perché gli Wayne volevano. Forse non lo volevano per avere un pomeriggio in famiglia e stare per un po' sui social a fare quello che una famiglia con così tanti adolescenti avrebbe fatto. Se l'aveva Bruce, allora voleva sapere come Clark avrebbe reagito. E se Bruce vuole sapere in che modo lui avesse reagito, vuol dire che c'è un dubbio che lo sta tormentando.  
  
Forse è anche il motivo per cui ultimamente sta lavorando così tanto. Forse quel motivo del limite, di continuare a lavorare nonostante le sue ferite e tutti i suoi limiti. Se invece avesse parlato e non avesse fatto il bambino probabilmente questo -tutta questa storia avrebbe avuto un andamento diverso.   
  
Clark sospira e si posa le mani sui fianchi, mentre Conner sorride. Ghigna, in realtà. Clark non ha mai visto nessuno ghignare prima di Conner ed è abbastanza irritante vederlo così divertito dalla situazione e Kara sta controllando la luce, con un occhio chiuso e un occhio aperto, dicendo di star cercando l'inquadratura giusta per quest'avvenimento.  
  
Conner lo ha aiutato a scegliere i vestiti, e adesso Clark sembra un teppista coi capelli gellati e tirati all'indietro, tranne per il ciuffo, che invece cade davanti alla sua fronte. Non ha voluto dire niente, ovviamente, perché non avrebbe voluto nuocere all'autostima di Conner -Conner che lo ha vestito esattamente come lui, tanto che in questo momento adesso sembrano essere Conner Kent e Conner Kent da più vecchio. O almeno, questo è quello che ha detto Kara, scoppiando a ridere.   
  
"Possiamo iniziare, dire" borbotta Kara, incrociando le braccia e correndo verso Conner, che tiene il cellulare in mano e annuisce con forza.   
  
Clark deglutisce e, se ha qualche ripensamento, questa è l'occasione per tirarsi indietro. L'ultima occasione. Ripensa alla diretta degli Wayne, che si intitolava Tutti contro Kent, ma che di cose contro Clark aveva davvero poco a che fare. Uno dei tweet del Twitter di Gotham usava il fatto che Clark avesse visto la diretta ma non avesse detto niente, non un commento, quando chi amava veramente Bruce Wayne non poteva non lasciare almeno un cuoricino nei commenti. Perché, dai, Bruce Wayne è adorabile. Clark non sa dove inizia e dove finisce l'ironia del tweet, ma può dire che in effetti, il suo silenzio può essere interpretato da Bruce nello stesso modo in cui il silenzio di Bruce è stato interpretato da lui.   
  
E quindi. "Ci sono" mormora, alzando il pollice, per dare l'okay ai ragazzi.  
  
Kara risponde alzando anche lei il pollice e Conner guarda prima Clark, poi Kara e aggrotta le sopracciglia, dando il via al vide. Poi anche lui fa un cenno con la mano, per dirgli che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a parlare, probabilmente.  
  
Clark Kent è vestito come un punk degli anni Novanta, con i capelli gellati e veramente troppi pensieri per la testa. Ha anche passato troppo tempo sui social, oggi, a leggere tutti quei commenti di Metropolis contro Gotham e Gotham contro Metropolis e ha visto Conner chiamare Bruce papi, cosa che davvero non riesce a togliersi dalla mente e ha scoperto che Bruce non è sicuro di che cosa dovrebbero fare tanto quanto lui. E ha anche visto gli Wayne divertirsi, che è una delle cose più belle che possa succedere agli Wayne.  
  
Quindi questo lo può fare.  
  
Non è poi così difficile. Prende l'ultimo respiro profondo e poi sorride, stringendosi tra le spalle. "Beh, ho visto che tante persone, tra le quali anche Connor, che sì, è in punizione per aver detto e fatto tutto quello che ha detto e fatto, hanno provato a sedurre il mio partner su Instagram e mi sono un pochino spaventato, perché ho cantato How Deep is Your Love quasi un mese fa e tantissimi di voi sono stati davvero molto più bravi di quanto lo fosse stato io ai tempi. E Bruce mi ha anche detto che un pensierino per lasciarmi per un miglior cantante. E io non posso proprio permetterlo quindi..." Scuote la testa, prova a tenere il suo sorriso e continua. "Quindi, io sono Clark Kent e sono qui per cantare How Deep is Your Love dei Bee Gees e il prossimo che chiamerà papà Bruce, spero tanto che sia effettivamente suo figlio."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce lo sta aspettando davanti alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate e un mezzo sorriso, che non sembra essere derisorio, non sembra nemmeno essere sarcastico e Clark è volato fino a qui da Metropolis, solo per poi vedere da lontano Bruce e arrossire come un bambino e pensare di tornare indietro. Perché è stato davvero imbarazzante dare quello che ha fatto, perché è stato veramente stupido e deve aver distrutto ogni suo briciolo di dignità cantando i Bee Gees, che, ugh, dovrebbero fargli causa per quanto ha ucciso la canzone.   
  
E Bruce sta lì, ad aspettarlo alla finestra della sua camera, col suo mezzo sorriso, il suo stupidissimo dolcevita nero e il suo neo sotto l'occhio destro, che a quanto pare soltanto lui ha notato, e che non è abbastanza amato nemmeno sul web. Le persone sul web dovrebbero controllare meglio le fotografie, prima di parlare.  
  
Clark atterra accanto a Bruce, che lo osserva con il suo mezzo sorriso e la testa inclinata. Posa le mani sui fianchi, forse lo vuole prendere in giro. Ed è uguale a come era nella diretta di Julia qualche ora fa, raggiante, sembra essere anche più tranquillo, mentre Clark alza una mano per potergli accarezzare una guancia, ma poi ci ripensa e continua a camminare verso la porta di camera sua.  
  
"Oggi non hai pattuglia?" gli chiede. Anche se ovviamente sa la risposta, perché altrimenti non lo avrebbe mai invitato fino a lì. Non lo avrebbe chiamato Kal. E Clark non sarebbe stato lì.   
  
Bruce non ha acceso la luce. Gli piace rimanere al buio e dice che uno dei modi che ha per non dover guardare tutto quello che ha intorno. Crescendo, una volta gli ha detto, ha dovuto sopportare troppe luci. All'inizio gli piaceva. La Mansione Wayne era troppo oscura e Alfred aveva fatto di tutto per rendere anche gli angoli più nascosti della mansione un pochino più luminosi. Una delle cose che Bruce ha sempre detto è che sua sorella e suo padre gli hanno dato tutta la luce di cui aveva bisogno. Ma, crescendo, si è reso conto di non avere più paura del buio, si era finalmente reso conto che ci sono cose che sono migliori quando è buio. Clark non sa di quali cose Bruce parla, ma è abbastanza sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che ha imparato ad apprezzare e che questo non faccia parte dei suoi modi per farsi male.  
  
Bruce, nel buio, gli si avvicina quel tanto che basta per poter intrecciare il suo dito indice con il dito di Clark. Lo fa piano. Il dito scivola e Clark all'inizio nemmeno se ne rende conto. "Dick mi ha dato la notte libera" dice, sempre con il lato della labbra alzato, e alza anche il mento, per poter guardare Clark negli occhi, mentre posa una seconda mano sul petto di Clark. "Ha detto che non mi sopporta con le occhiaie. E ha rubato la bat-mobile." Arriccia le labbra e quello sembra avergli dato genuinamente fastidio.   
  
E questo fa sbuffare una risata a Clark che scuote la teste e posa le labbra sui capelli di Bruce, come ha fatto ieri. Bruce odora di cocco. Questa è una cosa che i ragazzi del web non sapranno mai. Bruce Wayne odora di cocco e le sue mani sanno di aloe vera. Mai di pino. Non odora mai di pino.   
  
Clark potrebbe dirgli che tutto quel macello nel web che ha fatto, con la foto, mandando quella foto forse a Vicky Vale, poteva anche risparmiarselo. Che poteva parlare come avrebbe fatto una persona normale, ma, la verità, è che questo ha importanza fino a un certo punto. Clark chiude gli occhi e sente il battito del suo cuore. Bruce lo può controllare. Può decidere di rallentare o velocizzare il suo battito cardiaco, può anche decidere di nasconderlo. Ma non lo ha mai nascosto, con Clark.   
  
Bruce gli dimostra fiducia ogni giorno, ma non sa come dimostrare amore. Al buio è più facile nascondersi ed è più facile parlare, deve essere questo che è piaciuto così tanto a Bruce. E loro non sono bravi con le parole, quindi i gesti diventano più importanti e hanno le dita intrecciate e Bruce è appoggiato a Clark, il suo viso, piano piano, si appoggia a lui e Clark si ricorda ancora una volta quando Bruce sia fragile. Quanto Bruce sia umano. Quanto Bruce sia forte.  
  
Quindi abbassa il mento e posa la mano sotto il mento di Bruce, per farglielo alzare, per poter fare in modo che le loro labbra si incontrino a metà strada. E Bruce glielo lascia fare, sorprendentemente docile, sorprendentemente sciolto nei movimenti che Clark gli chiede. Sembra fidarsi così tanto di lui da non chiedere il controllo. Si fida talmente tanto di Clark, da chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi baciare al buio, quando nessuno, nemmeno lui può vedere quello che hanno intono.


End file.
